Behind The Scenes With Naruto
by Criala
Summary: This is what happens during the filming of Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

So, I wrote this years ago and just now found it.  
After editing it, I thought I'd post it because I thought it was funny.  
From the POV of a random character I put in here to make it this amusing.  
I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

The setting was the ninja academy. Sasuke was sitting at the desk with Naruto standing on it in front of him. The two of them began to glare at each other.

"What's going on?" Naruto muttered to Sasuke, barely moving his mouth, so the camera didn't catch it. "Where are the sparks?"

"I don't know." Sasuke muttered back, moving his mouth as little as possible. He had just been wondering the same thing.

"Maybe we need to glare harder." Naruto murmured in suggestion.

With that, their glares intensified but, still, no sparks appeared.

"Hey! Where are the sparks?" Naruto called out, turning to look over his shoulder at the Director. "We need the sparks for our glares! Otherwise, it just doesn't work!"

"He's right, you know." I quipped from the sidelines, glancing at the Director as well.

The Director gave me an exasperated look, to which I grinned at, before looking away from me.

"Someone! Get the spark effects working!" He called out. "Take two!"

The two of them began to glare again. And this time, the sparks effect showed up.

Shikamaru was in place, and with the spark effect there now, he was able to take his cue. He moved back and bumped Naruto. But instead of Naruto being pushed towards Sasuke, he fell off of the desk. He landed face first into the seat next to Sasuke with his legs on the desk, his feet hanging off of the edge of it just barely. One of his legs even began to twitch a little bit.

A frustrated sigh escaped Sasuke as he let his arms rest for a moment, mumbling under his breath. "I don't get paid enough for this."

"Oi..." The Director muttered, rubbing his temples. "This is going to be a long day..."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to **SilverSapphire34523** and **Szilorsi** for their reviews!  
Also everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it so far.  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"If so, then why...? Why didn't you kill me then?! Isn't that your way of breaking bonds?! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, staring at his former comrade with so much emotion in his eyes.

"The reason is simple. It's not that I didn't cut those bonds. I didn't want to give him the pleas-" Sasuke was cut short, because something collided with him. I had flung myself at him, effectively glomping him. The force of me flinging myself at him caused him to lose his balance and fall over, taking me with him.

Naruto bit his lip hard in an effort to contain the laughter that was threatening to come out. But that didn't do any good, because after a couple of moments, he burst out laughing. He pointed at Sasuke, using his other hand to hold his stomach as he continued to laugh.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Eventually, he fell over because he was laughing that hard. He began to roll around on the ground as he held his sides.

Sasuke easily got back up, even with my dead weight still hanging onto him. But as soon as he was on his feet, I let go of him and dropped to my feet.

"Is this a bad time?" I asked as I looked up at him, keeping an innocent look on my face.

"Security! Remove her!" The Director called out, pointing at me as he narrowed his eyes at me.

Within moments, Security had arrived, ready to remove me. But they were stopped dead in their tracks when Sasuke sent a glare their way.

"Sorry, sir. But he scares us!" The head Security guard said, letting out a whimper as he scurried off with his men.

"Ugh..." The Direction rubbed his temples, grumbling when he noticed that I was sticking my tongue out at him.

A grin came to my face when the Director looked away from me. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to see that Sasuke had been the one to tap my shoulder.

"What?" I quirked a brow at him, placing a hand on my hip.

He just stared at me, holding his hand out, palm open.

"Fine." I grumbled, shoving a hand into my pocket and pulling out twenty bucks, dropping it in his hand.

He smirked, pocketing the money and turned to walk away.

"His head _will_ explode next time!" I called out after him, pouting slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to **Completely Confunded** for her review!  
And to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
Sorry it took a while to post this one.  
I'm still editing the old scenes I had typed up from forever ago!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Sasuke was leaning against a tree, looking rather bored with his hands shoved into his pockets. Sakura had her fists resting on her hips, letting out an exasperated sigh. Naruto had his arms crossed over his chest, irritation evident on his face.

It was nearly noon, and Kakashi was late... As per usual.

Suddenly, he appeared in a poof of smoke, but instead of waving like he was supposed to, he began to cough. He waved his hand in front of his face, trying to fan the smoke away as he continued to cough.

It took everything Naruto and Sakura had to not start giggling, but they managed to stay in character.

"Again!" The Director called out, sounding agitated.

This time when Kakashi appeared in his poof of smoke, he didn't cough. He gave the three of them a lazy wave. "Good morning."

"YOU'RE LATE!"Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison, flinging their arms out and pointing at him.

"Yeah, well, she had me up all night because she wanted to play." Kakashi explained with a sigh as he did a couple of hand gestures.

The two of him stared at him weirdly, each having an eyebrow raised at him. Then their eyes widened as their jaws hung as far open as physically possible.

"What?!" They shrieked.

"It's true!" I stepped out from behind Kakashi, grinning rather widely. "I was introducing him to Final Fantasy Seven!" I held up the holder for the game.

Slowly, the two of them blinked, merely staring for a moment. But soon Naruto, Sakura and even Sasuke face planted. Their faces quickly became best friends with the floor.

"You got all three of them." Kakashi mused, sounding rather impressed as he looked down at Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"That went even better than planned." I laughed, turning to look at Kakashi. I lifted my hand, giving him a high five. "Now where's my ten bucks?"

"I thought at least Sasuke would hold out." Kakashi let out a sigh, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ten dollar bill. Then he placed it in my outstretched palm.

"Apparently not." I grinned, putting the money in my pocket.

The Director began to twitch, turning to face the wall. Then he proceeded to bang his head on the wall. "Why?"

 _Bang._

"Why?"

 _Bang._

"Why?"

 _Bang._

"Why?"


End file.
